


Best friends (in preschool)

by Tunder28



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Preschool, School, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunder28/pseuds/Tunder28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal’s mother had promised him it would be ‘educational’. In a sense, he supposed she was right. The preschool that he had been dropped off in was ordinary and a little less involved with common folk.</p><p>Sadly it was all his own doing. Biting Billy Turners arm when he’d snatched up hannibals drawing to mock it had not been an overtly wise idea. Especially when the teacher had seen everything and had judged Hannibal the bully. He’d killed ‘Mister Jinks‘ the class hamster secretly as punishment.</p><p>But alas it was a new school, new faces and new experiences. </p><p>(prompt from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages 4-5 (I don’t know if the age for preschool is right but I don’t want to do them any younger)
> 
> Any errors?! let me know.

Summary

Hannibal’s mother had promised him it would be ‘educational’. In a sense, he supposed she was right. The preschool that he had been dropped off in was ordinary and a little less involved with common folk.

Sadly it was all his own doing. Biting Billy Turners arm when he’d snatched up hannibals drawing to mock it had not been an overtly wise idea. Especially when the teacher had seen everything and had judged Hannibal the bully. He’d killed ‘Mister Jinks‘ the class hamster secretly as punishment.

But alas it was a new school, new faces and new experiences.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His mother had kindly held his hand when he’d first been brought in. Her larger, warmer palm had been a weight and anchor for him to hold onto as he was introduced to his new class. It was a small gathering, thankfully and it was quickly easy to see who were friends and the odd random child.

A small rounded child of colour seemed to rule the class with a strong loud voice that held weight and authority for such a tiny frame. Although slightly podgy he was well liked and expected people to listen when he talked. He’d quickly introduced himself as Jack Crawford. A little gathering of three other children followed around at his elbow.

Beverly Katz was new to the area, parents just moved and was bright for her age. She was strong willed but deterred to Jack to lead. Hannibal found he slightly liked her wide and open smile, if only for how it showed her true self. She was easy to read.

Little Jimmy Price and Brain Zeller were in near constant arguments, battling each other with words and sometimes hands. They fell out and in, 10 minutes later eager and ready to happily building up a block castle together. Each was quick to speak and yet stuck to Katz side to complete the ring that followed Jack. This Hannibal did not like.

He stayed away from the three as they were so often up to no good in the classroom, setting up pranks on the quiet Will graham and Freddie Lounds. That was a girl that was quick to bring hannibals blood to boil.

As soon as he had entered, unsupervised by his mother, she had sprung, trying to extract each and every detail of his life out of him. Where was he from? Why did he talk so weird? Why was he coming to their school? What had happened at his old one? Had he been bad?

He’d blankly stared at her for 10 minutes of the questioning until the slightly quiet but kind faced Alana bloom had pulled her into a game of pairs. Hannibal had found a liking for Alana. She was kind but eager to play games, quick to spot when someone was cheating and had a good eye for people being naughty. She was a challenge to get around.

The quiet boy was a mystery to him though. He often sat alone, playing with a group of stuffed dogs. Zeller had stolen one away, teasing will one evening. The boy hadn’t rose to the bait, but he had not been happy. His angry expression and clenched hands had been very telling. But he had not erupted into a tantrum like most children his age often did. Not like the young Frederick Chilton. Hannibal had broken all his ‘special’ crayons when the stupid child had offered to ‘make friends’ with him because he was alone. Offered to take _him_ under his wing. Like he was so new and odd he could not make his own friends.  

But no, will had sat himself away from them all in a corner, looking down at the floor. A scene of self punishment. The teacher had been near distraught, calling Wills father to come collect him. Hannibal had heard her whisper to Will’s father of how she thought there might be something wrong with him.

No. There was nothing wrong with Will Graham. 

Will was kind yet reserved, only allowing himself to be approached and not approaching others. He had his small circle of dogs that was slowly growing shorted with help from Zeller. Each one the disappeared made Will pull back. His angry stance afterwards left Hannibal with some hope for retribution.

Alana was very friendly to him, sometimes sitting away from Freddie and leaving her to her devices. She petted the stuffed dogs, talking gently to will and making his eyes crinkle in laughter, but never staying for long. She had other friends who wanted her attention.

Will had none.

Hannibal had been placed at Wills table due to an unfortunate accident with Fredrick. Was it really his fault he had knocked his orange juice over, ruining the other boys painting. No. Of course not. But the wailing Fredrick had claimed Hannibal a bully, destroying his work and tormenting him the second he’d came into ‘his’ class.

The teach had placed him in time out for their paired session.

Will seemed to like side glances, using them to look around the room so no one noticed. Very perceptive to catch on to Freddy placing ‘froid’ the frog into his coat pocket on the back of his chair. The girl had been sneaky and Hannibal had only caught onto her by the smell of her strawberry hair shampoo. A quick shake of his coat arm had the frog bouncing free, springing towards a sulking Fredrick who wailed. He had a fear of frogs.

Hannibal liked William a lot for the cries he made Fredrick make, even more so when the boy had been sent out the room to settle down.

He had a plan for will. Together, they would become ‘best friends’. The kind that was better than all the other children in their class.

“Excuse me, can i use that yellow crayon...” Hannibal asked quietly, pointing his words towards wills ear. He knew the boy had heard him. The crayon was in wills hand, colouring the sun above the puffy clouds.

Folding it into his hand, Will looked like he wanted to object, but placed the crayon lightly into hannibals reach before selecting a red for the dog colour.

“Thank you will” Hannibal whispered again, starting on colouring his house.

After the painting session, will and Hannibal had sat undisturbed for the whole time, prompting the teacher to moved Fredrick and Freddy together, ensuring better stability of the classroom. The two glared at each other for a moment, a nod to agree upon temporary friendship.

Hannibal politely smiled at the teacher, who started passing out milk cartons and cheap biscuits. Normally he would not let such wood chipping pass his lips, but it didn’t have to. When he was given his rations of break time food, he passed his off to will, pushing the dry biscuit to will dormant hand on the desk. He felt Will’s eyes shoot across at him, seeking out his meaning before delicately folding his hand over it and adding it to his small pile.

Hannibal smiled to himself, sipping his watered down milk as will nibbled away at his treasured biscuits and milk.

When it was time to leave, he pulled his bag and coat off the hook, taking note which one could be wills. When the boy finally let the mass of loud and eager to leave children disperse, he stepped forward to retrieve his.

Hannibal let himself smile softly. “Here Will! I got hold of it before Freddy could drop Froid in your sleeve again”. He handed it off to will, tampering down his displeasure when Will still checked the pockets and sleeves. He’d been bullied for a while and kindness was so often not what it should be with their age group.

When Will seemed to find nothing amiss, he nodded, eyes cast down at Hannibals shoes, “...thanks” and slunk off to the door.

The teacher beamed at Hannibal as he was leaving to meet his mother in the hall, happily bidding him farewell and a nice evening. Even had a nice word for his mother, who smiled down at Hannibal like he’d performed an interesting trick.

“Oh, young Hannibal has been wonderful today. Even took to one of our quiet but brightest students. Smart minds should stick together i think. I think you and William Graham are going to be good friends...”

 _Yes,_ Hannibal thought, _I’m the only one good enough to be his friend. And he, mine..._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i didnt think more would be requested. it was meant to be a stand alone but i've been nice so hope you enjoy. NOT BETA READ....AT ALL
> 
> Please, any mistakes...let me know and i'll correct.

“Hi Hannibal” Freddy smoothly said as she dropped her bag onto the table, affectively knocking wills juice over to spill into his food. It was dinner time and apparently Freddy had taken it upon herself to seat herself with Hannibal. Regardless that he was already sat with Will.

She ignored Will, who clenched his little fist around his plastic fork but said nothing. She neglected to see that the tables were only designed for a two person seating. Regardless, Freddy grabbed her chair from in front, ignoring Fredrick’s evil glare. She’d taken to teasing him after a week being together, only calling him by his last name and intoning “Chill Chilton” when he threw a tantrum.

The teacher, not knowing how to proceed, had let it play out. Eventually, Fredrick had deemed her his new enemy and ignored her completely.

For such a busy body like Freddy, that was torture.  And so she was making a circle back round to Hannibal. How annoying.

Not wanting to be rude as his mother and father did raise him with manners, he plastered on a fake smile. She didn’t look to be going away anytime soon.

“Hello Freddy, did Chilton’s ignoring you start to chafe?” He smiled to himself. Big words were not often used in the classroom. But he loved using simple, adult phrases that would confuse smaller minds. Her wrinkled eyebrows said enough that she did not know what the word chafe meant.

She regained herself, tossing her red hair and hitting Fredrick with it, who retaliated by squished his chair back into hers. Hannibal smiled through it all. “No” she said, glaring back but not turning around. “He’s not my friend anymore. He’s being naughty. So i’ve come to sit with my new friend”

He wanted to grimace, but it was not right to do so in company. But it was fine. Will’s grimace and sniggering was enough to alert Freddy to the reality of the statement.

“Will, i didn’t know you could talk. You act more like a toddler than anyone in here with your not talking. I thought there was something wrong with you...”

 Will shut down instantly, lowering his head and casting his gaze away from her cruel words as if to ignore their hurtful nature.

“That’s enough Freddy. That was very rude. You will apologise to William immediately” Hannibal said strongly. She openly seemed to take stock of herself, seeing her error in insulting Will with Hannibal so close.

“I’m sorry Hannibal” she said fake like, completely ignoring Will. “I didn’t realise you were here to defend Will. Besides, if he didn’t like what i said, he has a mouth, don’t you Will” she said, leaning in to try and catch his eye, knowing Will didn’t like it.

Hannibal released his anger out through his nose slowly, like his father taught him. “Do not apologies to me Freddy. That is also rude and ignorant. William is the one you need apologies to-“

“No” she cut him off, wrinkling her nose as if talking to Will offended her. “I came over to speak to you Hannibal, and it seems your just as mean as Chilton”. She stood, loudly scraping her chair against the floor, crushing it back into Chilton who knocked his food completely off the table.

 _Oh yes_. Hannibal held his sinister smile inside as he counted down. 1...2...-

“MRS SIMON!, FREDDY KNOCKED MY FOOD OFF THE TABLE!”Chilton wailed, the evidence clear to see.

Mrs Simon came scurrying over, leaving jack and his circle to go back to their dinner now their temporary food fight was over.

“Freddy, did you –“

“NO i didn’t, he did it himself, and miss, Hannibal’s being mean to me” she jabbed her finger at Will as well. “And Will, they’re bullying me” she finished.

The teacher huffed in annoyance and confusion. Slowly she turned herself to Hannibal, eyeing his straight face and Williams ducked form. “Boys, did Freddy knock Fredrick’s food?”

Hannibal watched Freddy’s face crumble, her lie falling flat on a teacher who’d heard it all before.

“Yes miss” Hannibal nodded, adding innocence to his eyes and truth to his words. But the teacher leaned down gently, hand on the table near Will.

“Will?”

Finally, Will raised his head, eying Freddy’s angry frame before nodding as well. “Yes miss” he added in a whisper.

Hannibal ignored the teacher telling Freddy off, her fake tears stained face still denying it. He looked to Will, who was no longer paying attention. It was the first time he’d heard him talk, regardless of the yes miss’s at registration.

“Thank you Will. Would you like to colour together after dinner?” Hannibal asked in a level quiet voice so as only Will would hear. It wasn’t painting after dinner, but if they were quiet and played nice, the teacher often left them to it.

Will finished sorting his soggy food, picking at the pieces of mash and sausage that was saved. His eyes danced up to Hannibal’s face, trying to find a trace of ill intent.

“..Its paper craft after dinner...” was all Will responded with.

“Yes. But maybe Mrs Simon will let us paint, and then craft with it. That would be nice wouldn’t it Will?” Hannibal said with a slowly growing smile. Will had never spoken to him before. It was surely a turning point.

Slowly Wills curly head bobbed in agreement. Each and every one of his drawing consisted of dogs, making up for the one his father never allowed him to have. Drawing time seemed his favourite time, where he made his own little world where only he and his dogs existed.

When dinner finished, Hannibal went and picked up some paint and paper before everyone else could clear away their plates, getting Will’s set up in front of him before anyone was the wiser. They were already painting pretty pictures of happy dogs and families when the teacher noticed, her eyes honing in on Hannibal who kept his head down and passed Will a new paint brush without any fuss.

Will never interacted  much, let alone for long periods of time. It was a small miracle Hannibal and him were getting along so well. No wonder she nodded with a small happy smile at the two, leaving them to continue.

Hannibal seemed the only friend Will had. It brought a broad smile to Hannibal’s face. Until Jack appeared that is.

“Will...why don’t you come sit with us for a bit. We want to colour to and you’re both using the red” His hard eyes drove into Hannibal, showing he clearly wasn’t invited.

Will sunk back into himself, unsure. Jack often did this before Hannibal came, dragging him into their games in such as way as he could not refuse. And when those games were naughty, Will was often left alone to take the blame.

Hannibal forced himself to smile and not growl at the child. “It’s alright Jack, you can use the colours now. We’re finished with them...”

Oh how that got under the boys skin. His eyes flashed as only a jealous child’s could. His stance changed, with hands going to his chubby waist and holding a strong stance. Hannibal deducted his father must be a cop or manager of some form. Looking down on people often suited them.

“Will doesn’t look finished”- even though indeed, all of wills dogs were perfectly coloured brown, with a combination of yellows and blues. Will said nothing, sinking back into his seat and head down to not be drawn in.

Hannibal made a decision that would be cutting it too close to home, but he had to push Will into a hard position if he was to make jack leave. Using a gentle voice, he turned back to will, satisfied with ignoring jack for a moment.

“Will...it’s ok if you want to go play. I’ll sit here and do my craft by myself...”

Wills eyes went wide at the idea of Hannibal sitting alone. He’d been his near constant companion and leaving him to a fate Will himself had often been left to felt...wrong.

Hannibal watched as Will’s eyes lifted, tracing over him in quick jolts and shooting to jacks looming figure. Slowly, he pushed the paints away to jacks side of the table, voice weak but holding out.

“It’s ok jack, I might play next time. You can use the colours now. We’re ready to start our craft anyways-“, Will finished, looking away from jack so he didn’t have to see his anger.

Hannibal allowed his proud smile to lift his face, happy Will had decided to stay and play when so rarely the other children chose to play with him. He didn’t notice how angry jack really was. How he governed the classroom as if it was his own kingdom....and when threatened-

“AH!” Will flailed his arms wildly at Hannibal, urgency lost on him the moment the paint ran down his shirt and onto his pants. Jack gleefully shook the paint cups over his head, dropping the empty containers onto him to add to the insult.

Never in all his life had he been treated in such a way. Something snapped inside his chest, his temper burning in his tummy that felt like embarrassment and rage at what had happened to him.

Within a moment he’d toppled his chair, pouncing on Jack who had not expecting a raging Hannibal to tackle him, let alone be violent. He held nothing back. What felt like hours was but seconds as the room erupted into screams and the teacher raced to jacks rescue, pulling Hannibal’s smeared form up by his underarms and holding him back.

“Hannibal, what are you doing!” she turned to jack, watching his jump up in tears as he shouted how Hannibal had attacked him. The handprints on his face were enough proof.

“I will not sit there and be bullied by a round idiot!” Hannibal said loudly, reframing from shouting over jacks wailing. He’d been raised properly and taught not to shout to be heard. It worked...in a sense. The teacher turned back to him, face full of thunder.

Angrily she pointed to the door, “Both of you, to the head office. Now!” and pulled them both along by their arms.

When his mother came to collect him 2 hours later, he was still in the head office with Jack and the principal who was glaring down at the two of them. Jacks father had come to collect his son in person after being phoned and told his son had gotten into a fight.

Like a devil faced innocent, jack threw himself at his father’s blue overall pants, shouting how Hannibal had attacked him and hit him. Hannibal sat quietly, ignoring Mr Crawford’s hard stare. His mother did not.

With a spine of steel, she waltzed past Mr Crawford, stepping to Hannibal’s side and placing her delicate hand on his shoulder where the paint was still shining wetly.  “It would appear it was not any injustice if the state of my own son is anything to go by”.

Somehow the principle seemed to see the error of his ways. “Mrs Lecter, please sit down. The boys have merely gotten excited today-“

“Thank you, that will be all for now. My son is covered in paint and is no doubt cold after being left in this state-“she stated in a hard voice. Hannibal had the pleasure of seeing the principles eyes bulge in worry.

The rest of the discussion was uneventful enough. He was told he would not be coming into school the next day, as neither would jack. When he was driven home, his mother had a towel stored in the car for him, warmed by the heating of the engine. Getting home she’d washed him down, rubbing hard to remove the paint from his beautiful hair that she said would still be able to shine if he smiled enough.

He smiled for her anyway.

He overheard his mother and father at dinner in the kitchen, discussing the occasion. He didn’t know if it was fear of being judged bad by them, but he entered the kitchen quietly, hugging his mothers leg and apologising for his actions.

They’d taught him better. To not play out actions that he would later regret.  

His father had smiled sadly at him, knowing his mood. Lifting his little frame, he was placed on the counter where he’d never been allowed as it was only meant to seat food. His mother had smiled warmly past his father shoulder.

“Hannibal...did he deserve it?” she asked.

“Yes” he’d said, repeating how jack had poured paint over him. His father had nodded, like that was the end of it.

“Why did he do that?” his mother had pushed. She had caught his father’s eye with her desire for information, her at the time a receptionist to his father’s lawyer. She’d beaten him down into a loving stupor that had eventually led to raising 2 children.

“Because Will wanted to play with me” Hannibal had said, like that was all the answer he needed to give. And it was. Will was his friend and no one else needed to play with him. He would be forever entertained with Hannibal and he too with Will.

“Who is this Will Hannibal?” His father asked, scooping ice-cream into a bowl for him.

“He’s my friend...my best friend” he added with a smile up at his parents. They looked at each other in shock, as Hannibal had never spoken of a friend before.

When he was finally back in school 2 days later, Will stayed quiet the whole time of early morning.  Hannibal thought he’d done something wrong, perhaps being too violent in front of Will had not been wise. Near mid afternoon he was readying himself to ask the quiet boy what was wrong, but Will beat him to it.

A piece of paper slid in front of Hannibal. It was again paper craft. It was his drawing.

He turned to Will, bemused as to how or why he’d kept hold of it for him for so long. Will ducked his head and smiled into his chest. “I saved it before any paint could get to it. When you didn’t come back i hid it before it got binned...in case you needed it again”.

He pulled up a new piece of paper in front of himself, a drawing much similar to Hannibal’s own. But it was Will and Hannibal, playing with his dogs. Hannibal didn’t realise he was smiling so hard until the teacher called his name, explaining to pay attention.

 Not even Jacks angry glare from across the room could faze him as he and Will settled on making a dog house out of their combined papers. When the teacher saw how well they were working as well as how creative they’d been to the flat work of the other students, they received gold star stickers on their jumpers, as well as a lollypop each for their hard work.

He let Will take the red one, nibbling away on a green. After all, friends shared the best things with their best friends.


End file.
